Project X Zone 2's Tribute Songs
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: This is a list of my song tributes involving some of my favorite characters, including Reiji Arisu. I don't own anything.


**Well this is something that I came with randomly but I decided to give this song a shot because I felt like this was a good song tribute to 2 of my favorite video game characters, Reiji Arisu and Lucina. First up Reiji's version of the song 7 Years Old, made famous by Lukas** **Graham. I also decided to make this song and fanfic story about what I think was Reiji's backstory. I don't know what his backstory is, but I'm starting to make sense of it.**

 **Lucina: When exactly did you first hear this song?**

 **America: YouTuber Karina Garcia when she was looking at the mini- bubble gum dispenser that actually works. Part of that song was at the beginning of the video.**

 **Me:😑Not amused America.**

 **Lyrics will be normal. When Reiji is talking, his lines will be italic.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dad, I'd never thought I'd face life all on my own, but I did it. I faced reality all by myself. And I have you to thank for the advice you've given me at the age of 7._ _That was really helpful for me to follow it._

 _You told me to at least have a friend to look after me for when you're gone._

 _Well, I have a loving wife now who was the answer to that._

 _Xiaomu was my answer the whole time._

Once I was seven years old my momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

 _I started out as an 11 year old boy trying to act like an adult. I never drunk liquor of any kind, though, as I didn't want to be drunk._

 _Started smoking at 14, learning about Shinra at 15. You told me at that age that at one point Xiaomu will be my friend._

 _I never thought I would see you go away. I never wanted you to leave my side._

 _You assured me that you will never leave me alone._

 _Then… "it" happened._

 _You left me._

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me

Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me

So I started writing songs, I started writing stories

Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me

'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

 _You died when I was 15. It was one of the missions I was assigned to alongside Xiaomu. I was out during the rest of the battle._

 _You told me though that I was never going to see you again after the mission since you will die in it._

 _I was devastated by this news. I didn't want you to leave me alone. I started to cry on your shoulder._

 _"Dad… but why? Why do you have to leave me? You promised me that you would never leave me."_

 _"And I will. Sometimes, though, we have to make sacrifices for the greater good."_

 _"But how will I know that you're with me if I can't see you, dad?"_

 _"You'll have to find out on your own, I'm afraid."_

 _"Okay."_

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told

Before the morning sun, when life was lonely

Once I was twenty years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure

'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

I got my boys with me at least those in favor

And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told

I was writing about everything, I saw before me

Once I was twenty years old

 _Things have been busy lately. We just saved the world again. We all know that we can rest easy, probably for the next 10 years._

 _I just asked Xiaomu to be my wife. She is the best woman I could ever ask for._

 _I love her so much that I would never ask her to change._

Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold

We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming

Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life

My woman brought children for me

So I can sing them all my songs

And I can tell them stories

Most of my boys are with me

Some are still out seeking glory

And some I had to leave behind

My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one

Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once

I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be sixty years old

 _I miss you dad. I wish you were here. I still visit your grave from time to time, and that's where I am now._

 _I thank you for your support. I love you._

Once I was seven years old, momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

* * *

 **Me:*sob***

 **America: You alright there, Sugar Cubey Cube?**

 **Lucina: She's been like this the whole time.**

 **America: I'll do the ending then. XiaomuSmash14 does not own the song or anything else. They belong to their respective owners and we'll see you later as soon as we get XiaomuSmash14 to stop crying. Oh, Lulu, you're next on the list, by the way.**


End file.
